A communication system may include a mobile communication network, such as a cellular telecommunications network, connected to an IP communication network, such as the Internet. The communication system may provide mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones and smartphones, with voice and data communication services. Wireless local area networks (WLANs) may also provide wireless connections to the IP network for these mobile devices, as devices are often additionally configured for communications in accordance with IEEE 802.11. Internet of Things (IoT) devices are becoming more commonplace in these types of environments.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.